The field of the invention concerns suppository holders for removable attachment to the posteriors of animals.
The administration of medicines or laxatives to an animal via a suppository has commonly been accomplished by utilizing rubber gloves or the like to prevent contact with the rectal area of the animal. If the suppository is improperly inserted or otherwise expelled by the animal, it will fall to the floor possibly contaminating both the suppository and the floor. Furthermore, the exterior surfaces of the gloves will be contaminated and must be discarded properly.
Although harnesses having removable receptacles for containment of excrement are known to the art (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,217; 3,875,903), none are adapted for retention or insertion of a suppository.